


Sore Loser

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I really, REALLY love your fan fictions. I was wondering if you could make one with a Reader x Charlie, and the reader is a girl? (duh) Like, they’re playing Mario Cart or something like that, and the reader wins, which Charlie is not fond of. She gets kinda pissy over it, and the reader wants to make it up to her (wink wink) If you could make that, I will be that happiest person on Earth! Thanks! P.S. I’m not sure I told you that you’re amazingly amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

Warnings: Smut, language

Fic:

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Charlie groans as she tosses the game controller on the coffee table, “This is bull shit.” She gets up and begins walking away.

“Oh come on,” you say, “Come back, we can play something else.”

“I’m done,” Charlie says, “You always win and I’m sick of it.” You knew she hated it when you won game after game, but she hated it even more if you just let her win.

“Charlie, I’m sorry,” you say, but it’s too late. You hear the bedroom door shut. With a sigh, you shut down the game system and turn off the TV. You go down the hall and stop in front of the bedroom door. “Charlie?” you ask as you open the door slightly.

“I told you I don’t want to play anymore,” Charlie says, flipping the page of a book she’s started to read. She lays on the bed, ankles crossed, gaze completely avoiding you.

“I’m sorry Charlie,” you say, moving closer to the bed.

“Don’t be sorry, I just don’t want to play anymore,” she responds.

“We don’t have to play video games,” you say as you crawl onto the bed, “We can play something else instead.” You grab her ankles and uncross them before kissing your way up one of her legs then the other. Charlie lets the book fall against her stomach and she looks down at you with a raised eyebrow.

“What game are we playing exactly?” Charlie asks. A smirk crosses your lips as you hook your fingers into the elastic waistband of her shorts and panties.

“Can’t you guess?” you ask as you pull the material down her legs. Charlie closes her book and sets it to the side, giving you her full attention. Her eyes lock with yours as you kiss up one of her thighs and let your lips hover above her clit. Without making her wait, you wrap your lips around her clit and suck lightly. Charlie hums and shifts her hips.

You push her legs further apart and settle yourself between them. “I really am sorry,” you mumble against her thigh, “Let me make it up to you.” You leave a long, broad lick along her folds and Charlie moans loudly. One of your hands travels up her body and beneath her shirt, squeezing one of her sports bra clad breasts. Charlie sits up and pulls her tank top and sports bra over her head, giving you better access to her bare skin.

You roll her nipple between your thumb and forefinger as you leave tiny kitten licks along her folds. “Y/N, please,” Charlie begs. You smirk against her before sucking her clit between your lips again. Charlie’s hips buck up against you, trying to gain more friction and you push her hips back down with your free hand. You lick, suck, and kiss, drawing all sorts of moans and whimpers from your lips. Charlie’s hand threads into your hair and she holds you close to her, begging for more.

“You like this, don’t you Charlie?” you hum against her. Charlie moans as you tease her folds with your tongue. You leave one last lick along her folds before delving your tongue into her as far as it will go.

“Oh Y/N,” Charlie moans as you explore the wet heat of her core. You squeeze her breast as you swirl your tongue inside her.

“Charlie, you taste so sweet,” you hum against her thigh as you pull your tongue from her. You bring your lips back to her clit and suck the swollen bud between them again.

“Don’t stop,” Charlie begs, “Please don’t stop.” her head falls back against the bed and her free hand fists in the sheets.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” you promise before sliding your tongue back into her. Charlie moans as her walls grow tight around your tongue. Her back arches off the bed and it only makes you work harder to make her cum. You knead her breast and nudge her clit with your nose, giving her exactly what she needs to send her tumbling over the edge.

“Fuck!” Charlie shouts as her walls clamp down around your tongue. Her back arches off the bed and her hand tightens in your hair. You help her ride out her orgasm before you kiss your way up her body.

“Am I forgiven?” you ask as you reach her lips.

“Not yet,” Charlie says, “You’ve still got some sucking up to do.” You smirk against her lips and let your fingers trail down her body.

“You know I’m sorry,” you tell her as your fingers circle her entrance.

“Then prove it,” Charlie says. You thrust two fingers into her entrance and she moans as you curl and scissor them inside her. Charlie writhes beneath you and you love the sight of it. She pulls your lips down to meet hers as her free hand cups your breast, kneading the flesh and rolling the nipple between her finger and thumb.

“Charlie,” you moan and she swallows the sound. Her hand moves down your body and between your legs. “Please,” you mumble. Her fingers circle your clit before her middle finger slides into you. She curls the digit and you buck your hips into her hand. You pump your fingers in and out of her vigorously as you rub her clit with your thumb.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Charlie moans. She thrusts two more fingers into you and pushes her thumb to your clit.

“Oh Charlie,” you moan. Pressure builds in your stomach and your walls grow tight around her fingers.

“That’s it,” Charlie moans. You add a third finger and curl them against the spot that will drive her crazy. Charlie changes her pace to match your own, bringing you both close to climax.

“So close Charlie,” you moan, “Please.” You curl your fingers one last time and Charlie tumbles over the edge again. Her walls clamp down around your fingers as her back arches off the bed. She moans your name over and over before curling her fingers inside you, pulling you over the edge with her. “Fuck Charlie,” you shout as your walls grip her fingers. You collapse above her, your body pressed against hers.

Charlie brings your lips to hers again, kissing you as you each come down from your mutual highs. You tangle your free hand into her hair as her hand begins to travel up and down your back. You pull your fingers from Charlie and she pulls her fingers from you as you roll to her side.

“I’m sorry,” Charlie says, “I got kinda bitchy back there.”

“It’s already forgotten,” you say, “Maybe next time we should play a cooperative game.”

“I completely agree. I guess I should be showing you just how sorry I am,” Charlie says as she moves to hover above you. You let your hands roam her body as her lips move against the skin of your neck. “Besides, this game is better than any video game ever created,” Charlie says, “Especially since there are no losers.”


End file.
